Gwen's Long Strange Trip
by Xeelia
Summary: When Captain John Hart reappears all sorts of trouble comes with him and sometimes he takes more with him then Jack ever thought possible. Please leave feed back this is my first post on this board and only my second fanfic. *CPMLETE*
1. Why Did She Go?

Gwen walked into to the hub with a scowl on her face. She hated breaking up with Rhys but he was so much safer this way. It had been the single hardest thing she had ever had to do but he would be safe now. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she just about jumped out of her skin when Jack called her name.

"Gwen! There is rift activity, I have the location lets go."

Her mind was still on Rhys' face when she fed in false memories to make sure that he didn't want to be with her again. The tears running down his face as he saw, in his mind, walking in on Gwen and a strange man having sex on the very same settee he had asked her to marry him from.

Jack's voice broke her from her thoughts yet again. "Shit!" he shouted he stopped the SUV abruptly.

There in front of them stood Captain John Hart. The snide grin he had on his face annoyed Gwen to no end. He was standing in the parking lot of the factory where the rift activity was registering from. Jack and Gwen both leapt from the SUV with their guns drawn.

"Well, well, I figured you'd show up Jack, but I didn't think that you would bring Gwen with you." John's voice was slightly taunting.

"Can I just shoot him Jack, please."

Jack chuckled at Gwen's request, "Well let's see if he will leave first, then we will decide whether or not to shoot him where he stands."

"Funny you should be here, Gwen, I have a present for you." John talked as if no animosity hung between them. He rolled a tennis ball sized opalescent ball at Gwen. It opened as soon as it reached her and engulfed her. She had screamed but it closed to quickly for her to be heard.

Inside the ball she heard John's voice, "I told you that you couldn't rely on Jack, now I am going to show you why. Oh, and just so you know, when this is over and the ball dissipates it will only have been 2 seconds to Jack and I."

Gwen then saw, on the shiny interior wall, Jack and John in a dark alley. They were walking in silence, apparently hiding from someone or something. Suddenly she saw men dressed like some sort of police rush down the alley towards the two men. Jack laughed and pushed John out of the hiding spot and into the lights of the police like people. Just as they began beating John, Jack used his wristband thing to teleport away.

The scene then changed to a small tan room, there was a young man, no a teenage boy, tied to a wooden chair. A man was twisting a knife into the boy's thigh. "I am not a Nazi!! My parents moved here before the war!!" The boy screamed.

That was when Gwen realized that the man torturing the boy wasn't just any soldier, it was Jack!

"Our intel says different, it says you are a Nazi sympathizer, that you have been in contact with Nazi operatives, that because of you some of our guys are dead." Jack hissed as he twisted the knife.

Gwen was crying, how could Jack be so cruel, this kid was far to frail and scared to be lying.

Suddenly the door opened and another man came in. He spoke quickly, "Captain, we just got a report that our intel is wrong, it was a trap set to catch our informant, the boy is innocent.

The image shifted again. Now she saw herself talking to Jack in his office, they are talking about Bernie and the visions of the future that the ghost machine showed him and the images it had shown her. She leaves but Jack is still in his office, and is talking to himself. "She is going to try to stop this and cause everything to play out like she saw it. Maybe she will learn to leave well enough alone."

Gwen couldn't believe that he would have let her go forward with trying to help Bernie knowing this. She had ended up killing Ed Morgan that night. She hadn't meant to but she had.

The image changed again and again showing the less than charming side of Jack until Gwen was no longer angry or crying but completely cold. Suddenly the bubble popped.

"Gwen!" Jack's voice was the first thing she heard. He rushed to her to hold her up as her legs seemed to go out from under her, but John got there first.

"So gorgeous, you still want to hang out with Jack or maybe come have some fun with me?" John asked in a cocky tone.

Jack laughed, "Don't be stupid John. Gwen would never leave with you. She is a member of my team."

Gwen got her bearings and looked at Jack then at John. "Take me away from here, please just get me away from him!!" Gwen pleaded with John. Jack's face moved quickly from shock to pure rage.

"What did you do to her!!" Jack screamed his gun aimed at John's head.

"I showed her some of your past Jack, some real eye opening stuff!" John replied smugly. "Now that she knows more about you I doubt she will feel the same about being a member of your team. At least I don't hide my transgressions."

John pushed a button on his wrist strap and he and Gwen disappeared in a flash of amber light. Jack was left alone and confused.

Gwen held tight to Captain John as the amber light encompassed them. She felt her body being pulled and twisted then hear a pop and they were standing in a large living room looking out to a beautiful lake. John's hands were on Gwen's hips.

"You have a type of purity about you that, even with my nasty disposition, I couldn't let him tarnish. I may be a dick but he is worse. He abandons everyone that cares about him, anyone that depends on him, he always has." John's voice was unusually calm.

"I don't know what to believe but I do know that it is safer to be with the devil who says he is the devil than the devil that hides. Everything you showed me could be a lie, I hope it is a lie, but something inside me says it isn't. You are a despicable person but there was something kind in you when you first warned me Jack couldn't be depended on, that was before you paralyzed me."

"Yeah well I didn't think that you would survive that. Your team was faster than I thought they would be. I knew your loss would hurt the team, and Jack for that matter, worse than any of the others. I don't like being kind, it makes me nauseated, but there is something about you, something that makes me want to be, be, NICE. That is why I really wanted to kill you. But once it didn't work I needed you for your team to save my life, and now, I just want to protect you. If I believed in it I would swear you bewitched me." John said matter of factly. "Besides I need a new partner, and you will make a good one. After we toughen you up and train you a bit. Are you up for adventure, sex and some rather lucrative cons?"

Gwen sat on a cushy red chair looking out at the lake. She really had nothing left to loose. Rhys was gone, Jack was a mask, her parents were angry she had hurt Rhys so much, she had really messed everything up, and all for Torchwood. She had been trying to help the world, but what about her, she had ripped apart her life and the lives of others and gained nothing, maybe John was right.

"Fuck it, I will try anything once." Gwen replied.


	2. Gwen and John return

Jack walked back in the hub, his head was down and his right hand showed the evidence of his punching the concrete after Gwen left with John

Jack walked back in the hub, his head was down and his right hand showed the evidence of his punching the concrete after Gwen left with John. He was shaking when Ianto reached him.

"Jack, what happened? Where is Gwen?" Ianto asked as he helped Jack off with his coat.

"Gwen, she, Gwen is gone, Captain John kidnapped her." Jack lied; it was so easy to do any more. To his mind it wasn't a complete lie though, John had to have done something to her, Gwen wouldn't just believe him. Whatever that bastard had that bubble tell her she would have trusted him not John.

"The first thing we need to do is analyze this." Jack said and handed Tosh what remained of the opalescent bubble. "Figure out what it is and what it does. It started out as a ball about the size of a tennis ball then it expanded to encompass her. When it popped John took her and teleported using the energy of the rift."

Jack paced as Tosh ran an analysis on the bubble material. He couldn't believe this. He would not loose to John, he never had before and he didn't plan on starting now. He had to find out what John had done to convince Gwen to leave with him.

"Jack it seems that this material is a projection-like field, it is embedded with a bit of your DNA and it seems that it was programmed to show ghosts of the person whose DNA is implanted. It only goes backward in time though from these readings. It shows the person watching bits of the past of the person whose DNA is incorporated into it. It is like a memory machine." Tosh said in fast succession.

"Damn it, I am going to kill him for this." Jack said with venom dripping from every word. "Can you tell anything about where he took Gwen?"

"No he used the energy of the rift but only to charge his batteries, he must have used his wrist thingy to teleport."

Jack quickly opened his wrist strap. "Maybe I can find him then."

"Jack how are we going to save her, we can't teleport?" asked Ianto.

Jack turned on his heel and grabbed Ianto by the head and kissed him. "We aren't, I am."

Before Jack could do much though the intruder alarm went on and the hub locked down. Suddenly Captain John was standing in the center of the hub. An instant later Gwen appeared next to him.

The team all drew their guns and pointed them at Captain John but Gwen deftly stepped in front of him.

"Let's not get trigger happy, we are here to help." Gwen said in a calm tone. "There is a group of alien hunters on their way here, in about thirty minutes actually. They are looking for specimens to hunt from differing planets and humans are very much on their list of specimens so put down your guns or off we go."

The teamed was shocked at Gwen, not only for her actions and what she said but the way she looked. Her hair was longer and streaked with purple and she was wearing impossibly tight black pants with a shiny black corset and a red velvet half coat. The black thigh high boots she was wearing didn't have killer stiletto highs but were still sexy as hell.

"Come on Jack, you don't think I, of all people, would actually put my friends in danger, do you" Gwen asked tauntingly.

"Guns down." Jack said. "I need to speak to Gwen alone, but if he tries anything at all shoot him. Come to my office Gwen."

Gwen smiled and walked to the office with Jack.

"Look Gwen I don't know what he made you see in that bubble but I am not the man I was in the past." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke.

Gwen laughed. "That is funny Jack, it has been years for me, but only hours for you. I left with John about 3 years ago to me. I don't care what you did or who you were or are for that matter. I care about Torchwood and the human race, which is why I am here. John tried to talk me out of it, but I did some, convincing, to get him to agree to come." Gwen smirked and leaned over Jack's desk, her white breasts almost leaping from the tightly synched corset. "It works every time. Now unless you want to get a quickly in before stopping the Hunters we really should get a move on."

"You are so different, so cold, what has he done to you?" Jack muttered.

"He taught me to protect myself, very useful really." Gwen turned on her heal and walked out of the office knowing that no matter what else was going on her ass looked great!

Everyone assembled in the conference room. Gwen sat sprawling on John's lap with his left hand between her knees. Together they told the Torchwood team about the Hunters, a group of vicious beings whose greatest pleasure was hunting other beings that could fight back. They would take large groups, sometimes as many as a few million, and transplant them onto a holding planet. From there smaller groups would be taken to hunting grounds and set free to try and escape, though there were barriers to prevent the actual escape. Sometimes they kept a group on the holding planet to be a breeding population if the "game" was fun enough.

"They are heading to earth because they feel that humans will be a great "game animal" for their hunts. They are powerful but they need to be able to get scouting groups onto the planet. The groups will be about 6 members in size with a device that will basically "net" a group of people. They are basically cowards though when they are faced with a foe that is not caught by surprise or imprisoned." Gwen explained to everyone.

"Where are they going to land Gwen?" Ianto asked. "And will we need any special weapons?"

"Guns seem to work well on them." Gwen replied and John laughed.

"She would definitely know too, I think she has killed about sixty of them." John said and grabbed Gwen's hair pulling her back into a kiss.

Gwen giggled "Any way here are the locations of the first few drop offs. If we can stop them quickly enough the rest will find it too bothersome to continue and will leave, at least for now." Gwen then did something that amazed all but John; she pulled back the sleeve of her coat to reveal the same type of wrist strap as Jack and John's. After opening it she hit a button that showed the locations and then another that showed the form of the Hunters. Their faces were almost perfectly flat, with large milky blue eyes with no pupils. What passed as a nose was two long slits down the majority of their face and their mouth was wide and gaping with dagger like teeth.

"They are disgusting." Owen piped up.

"Well, yes, but what they do is more disgusting and those teeth are venomous so don't let them bite you. It won't kill you but you will wish you were dead, just ask John about that one." Gwen said and leaped to her feet before John could pin her.

"That's OK love, I will take that comment out of your ass tonight." John laughed.

"Promises, promises," Gwen replied.

Ianto was quick to notice Jack's flash of anger before his face melted into an all too fake smile. Ianto was worried about Jack, this whole John mess had not only made Jack worried but had totally destroyed his friendship with Gwen and her trust of him. Jack wasn't one for letting such things slide.

"OK people we have three locations let's split up, Tosh and Owen take location 1, Ianto you go with John and keep an eye out, remember what happened last time we trusted him, and Gwen you are with me." Jack barked out his orders.

"Jack maybe someone else should go with Gwen so that each group has one of those wrist strap thingies with them." Tosh spoke up.

"You won't need them, besides Jack and I have a lot of catching up to do, it may have only been a few hours that I have been gone to you all but for me it has been a few years." Gwen commented, almost absent mindedly. "Oh, and head shots work best but if you can't get a good head shot go for their knees. They have vital organs there, for whatever reason, and you will then be able to shoot them in the head or let them bleed out, which ever you prefer. As soon as they are injured their equipment ceases to work."

"Let them bleed out? Isn't that a bit cruel, Gwen?" asked Tosh.

"If you don't like that idea just shoot them in the head." Gwen replied without even looking at Tosh.

With that they all left.

Once in the SUV with Jack Gwen giggled. "Wow I forgot how leathery this thing smells."

"Yeah well you forget a lot of things when you are gone for a long time. Why did you leave, and why didn't you come back the first chance you got? We need you."

"No Jack, you needed me, the version of me I was before, I am not the same sweet Gwen I was, and I don't think I can ever be that girl again." Gwen's voice was a bit sad.

"I should just shoot John, hell I should have just let you shoot him when you asked."

"You have no room to judge him, or me. You hide from everything you have been, you have lived for so long and you hide the majority of what you are and who you are. John admits, rather arrogantly at times, who and what he was and what he is."

"What he is, is an addictive personality. He has gone to MURDER REHAB!"

"Yes well, we have worked that out. You forget, Jack, I have been with him for three years. We have worked together for two of those years."

"Speaking of which how did you get that?" Jack asked pointing with his eyes to the wrist strap Gwen was wearing.

"Ha! Like I would tell you that! Let's just say that I earned it." Gwen laughed and stroked the design on her wrist strap.

Soon enough they reached the bay and the landing point of the Hunters. Gwen hopped out of the SUV and drew her guns, which had been hidden with a chameleon shield.

"Nice" commented Jack.

Gwen walk up to Jack getting so close her could smell the lavender and vanilla perfume she was wearing. She got so close their lips almost touched and said "I'm not exactly a "nice" girl any more Jack. Maybe if you are a very good boy I will show you just how naughty I can be."

Just then a sickly green light appeared and Gwen leapt to the side and into a crouch. Six Hunters materialized with the odor of rotten flesh accompanying them.

"Oh, you didn't tell me about the smell!" gasped Jack.

"Just shoot." came Gwen's reply as she shot the knees out of two and then took two more down with head shots. Jack took out the other two with head shots. Jack was about to shoot the two injured Hunters in the head but Gwen stopped him.

"They will die soon enough, they deserve to suffer." The look on Gwen's face made Jack stop. Her face was contorted with hatred. She turned her attention to the Hunter at her feet. "You hate the pain don't you? Poor baby, your compatriots won't come help you will they? They don't care that you are in pain, that you are dying, that the darkness is coming for you. You are scared of the darkness aren't you?"

Jack couldn't take the venom in Gwen's voice or the change in her from the sweet and funny girl he knew. He shot both the surviving Hunters in the head, ending their pain. "No matter what they do there is no reason to let them suffer or to make them suffer."

"You have no idea Jack!" Gwen screamed. "They only use males for sport hunting, females of the species they take are tortured in horrendous ways. I know from personal experience so don't tell me they don't deserve to suffer. They don't have sex the way we do, their females are slug like and almost completely numb from birth. The males enjoy seeing how much pain they can cause females who do have the nervous system to feel what they do to them. John and I stumbled onto one of their holding planets. The ways they tortured those women were born of pure cruelty. So don't presume that I am just enjoying this for the hell of it."

Gwen was shaking with anger as she contacted John and the other teams. They had all completed their missions.

Once everyone was back at the hub they talked about what to do now.

"The next batch will be sent in two days if they follow their past trends." John said. "But unless you have someplace for us to crash we have done our bit."

"We can stay at my place." Gwen commented. "In fact let's go. I need a shower. Oh and guys? If you want to talk more you know where I live." With that she went to her work station and collected her keys.


	3. Answers

Gwen and John pushed each other around as they entered her flat

Gwen and John pushed each other around as they entered her flat. As soon as they were inside they began stripping each other. Gwen and John had a shower before the buzz announced the first visitor. Ianto walked into the flat carefully, he didn't trust John. Seeing Gwen in her corset and thigh high boots did nothing to calm Ianto's fears.

"Gwen I need to know what has happened. Jack needs you, we all do, we need the Gwen we know and we don't understand what has changed. Please Gwen, what could you possibly see in this, person." Ianto said in a rush looking at Gwen and then to John.

"Ianto, I am sorry. When John showed me some of Jack's past it caught me totally off guard, though thinking back it shouldn't have. You all know Jack is ruthless at times, you all have a sort of coldness I lacked, which is what made me needed. I have learned that to be able to deal with what has to be done at Torchwood you NEED that coldness. I just decided that I couldn't see my friends do those things, it is better to be gone. I only came back because of the Hunters Ianto, to protect you all." Gwen's voice sounded so sad. Ianto knew that she told him this because she could, she wouldn't tell Tosh or Owen. He knew she was torn up about this but she believed every bit of it, and he knew far too well that it was. Another young vibrant person destroyed by Torchwood in the name of protecting humanity.

"I understand I think, but Jack depends on you Gwen."

"Well maybe now he will just need to depend on you Ianto, you are his lover after all." Gwen's response was straight to the point.

"You were the only one of us he confided in Gwen."

"Yes, well I am done being his good little puppy. I was told secrets that I couldn't share, even with you! It may be selfish of me but honestly Ianto that is your job!! He doesn't want to encumber you with his problems, his secrets, but he could do it to me!! Hell, I didn't even get a romp for it either!" Gwen laughed. "You are the one he should lean on, you deserve that closeness."

Ianto blushed, Gwen was being so straight forward and honest that he had no way of reputing what she said. She was right.

"Besides good ole Jack missed his chance with this particular filly! She is all mine." John added with pure arrogance.

Before anything else could be said the buzzer once again went off. It was Jack.

"Well we could have a micro orgy now!" Captain John laughed as Jack walked in.

"Stuff it." Jack replied shortly.

"Heh, maybe I should take eye candy here out for coffee so you can talk to Gwen." Snickered John.

"I think that is a good idea, we can gossip about Gwen and Jack." Ianto said. He knew Jack wanted to talk to Gwen alone and this might be a good opportunity to glean some information about what had happened to Gwen from the little weasel.

"Now don't go getting jealous Gwen I promise not to touch him!" John said when he noticed Gwen's expression of uncertainty.

"Ianto has better taste." Said Jack smugly.

"Well I don't know about that." Gwen replied sharply.

Jack huffed and John and Ianto left.

"What do you want me to say Jack? That it is ok, I understand? You have your morals now and that is what matters? I have learned a lot with John, I have opened my eyes. We have this second of time in which to live, and I was wasting it taking care of everyone else. I still care, Jack, I just know that I need to find happiness for myself as well. I was going through the motions of being happy for the most part, I had to make sure everyone else was taken care of, it was just a part of who I was. Now I live for me." Gwen's final statement shook Jack to his core, he had said that once.

"Look you asked once about the Time Agents, let me tell you what they are."

"No need Jack, humans always find a way to rebuild what is important to them, apparently the Time Agency was. It was re-commissioned, unofficially. Officially it is gone but there is an underground network of agents, ten in all, not counting you." Gwen's demeanor showed she thought nothing of giving out this information, which worried Jack.

"The agency is cruel Gwen, their operatives go through some of the worst mental trauma imaginable. That is why I asked about the wrist strap, if the agent who had that is alive they will do unspeakable things to you in revenge of you taking it, and John won't protect you. The mental torture is all in the guise of preparing them for duty but it is really just programming in action. They are trained to be cruel."

Gwen looked Jack straight in the eye. "I didn't steal it Jack, why do you think that though I have been gone for three years I have only been working with John for two?"

Jack almost heard his heart break. He wouldn't wish the Time Agency's training methods on anyone, especially someone as emotional and sweet as Gwen. Now it all made sense, John had taken her as a candidate. This was his fault. She had lost her normalcy when she joined Torchwood, she had lost so much of her life to Torchwood, she had lost Rhys, now it seemed she had lost her very soul.

"No I didn't loose my soul, I lost my weakness." Gwen voiced her response to Jack's thoughts. "I also had the telepathy blocking thought pattern you implanted removed. It is interesting that you would have blocked it instead of training me to use it."

Jack looked at his friend, she wasn't the protégé and innocent she once was and this conversation wasn't going to change that but maybe some more time back with the team would.

"Maybe it would, but I am not staying. As soon as the Hunters are taken care of I am leaving with John to work on finding a lost bracelet."

Jack laughed, "Were did he hide it?"

"Well if he could remember that we wouldn't have to look for it." Gwen laughed the first purely happy laugh Jack had heard from her since this whole thing started.

"Gwen, I am sorry." Jack's statement moved Gwen and she simply replied, "I could be worse Jack, I could have actually become as cruel and corrupt as you fear."

Just then John and Ianto rushed into the apartment.


	4. Angel and Daemon

"Another group of Hunters just showed up we killed five but there is one left and Gwen, it is an Alpha A

"Another group of Hunters just showed up we killed five but there is one left and Gwen, it is an Alpha A." The worried look on John's face said it all, this was bad.

"An Alpha A? What the hell is an Alpha A doing here? This is supposed to be routine!!" Gwen just about spat the words.

"What is an Alpha A?" Jack asked.

"It is one of the Hunters who isn't a coward and is far more aggressive. They are usually not with gathering groups, they like to freelance hunt, they don't like penned prey. If there is an Alpha then this is far more serious, someone is out for revenge against humanity!" Gwen's voice showed her concern. "We can still stop them but this will be a bit more tricky and dangerous. Just let me take care of it."

"We may not be a team in your mind but in all mine we are, you are not doing this alone!" Jack's words were a command.

"Oh? Does that include me Jack? It would be so much fun to be on a team!" John snickered.

""He meant me and him, John, not you." Gwen commented and grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go. You two stay out of trouble."

With that Gwen and Jack left the flat.

"Yes well, I better leave as well, they will need help from the hub." Ianto said.

"Oh please! You just don't want to be stuck here with me. You think if you are in contact with them they won't do anything naughty but let me tell you, Jack missed his chance with that little vixen. Gwen has changed, because of Jack, and she misses her old self."

"She is changed because of what you did her." Ianto replied flatly.

"Oh no, I just sped up the process and you damn well know it. She would have realized what Jack was eventually and she would have broken much more if she had to deal with him so soon after that. I saved her sanity. The things she has had to do since then have given her insight but she stills sees Jack as a coward, hiding from his past. Now do you want to go watch them in action of stand around worrying that she will seduce him?"

With that John opened his wrist strap pushed a few buttons and then grabbed a hold of Ianto. Both men de-materialized.

When they materialized they were on the top of a one story building. Ianto doubled over.

"It will pass in a few minutes. Sorry for the discomfort, well no actually I'm not, but you have to see this." John told him.

Ianto looked and saw the SUV pulling up to where the Alpha A was hunting. Already some unlucky man lay sprawled on the ground gutted. Gwen and Jack simultaneously leapt from the SUV with their guns in their hands. Gwen went to the left and Jack to the right, both in low crouches. The Alpha chuckled, if it could be called a chuckle.

"The infamous Angel, and she has a new Daemon with her!! I am Alpha A Mortoonistpin. We were told this happy little planet might be protected by you, that is why I am here!!" Mortoonistpin growled. He then shot surprisingly fast right at Gwen.

Gwen flipped over the Alpha landing behind him. John threw his sword to Gwen who caught it without looking. She drew the blade and sliced the Alpha's back. Gwen backed up as it turned.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

"You forgot the sword, besides you know what a voyeur I am!" John laughed.

The Alpha jumped at Jack "I will take your Daemon and make you watch!"

Jack ran towards Mortoonistpin, dropped to the ground and slid into his knees. The Alpha screamed in a high pitched tone. "Well so that is where you keep your balls!" Jack laughed.

Gwen ran over and sliced the Alpha's knees open. "How many more are coming?"

"Grrrr, I won't tell you anything, bitch!"

"Jack, would you like to see if you can get some info out of him?"

"My pleasure, m'lady." Jack responded.

"There are two more scouting parties, but I am the only Alpha with them." The Alpha seemed to shiver.

"And how did they get an independent Alpha to join their scouting parties?" Gwen asked.

"I was promised you if I succeeded." Mortoonstpin groaned.

Suddenly John appeared, his face contorted into pure rage. He pushed past Jack to reach the creature. On his way he pulled a small vial out of his pocket. When he reached the Alpha he opened the vial releasing its contents in to the air around the Alpha. Suddenly the pain was gone from it's face, its wounds healed. John grabbed it by the throat.

"You listen to me you slimy abomination, you go back and you tell your people that Angel is MINE, any of your people who come for her will suffer far worse then you did, and they won't survive. And if I hear of one of your kind going after her again I will destroy you all!! Do you understand?" John's voice was so fully of rage even Jack backed up. "Now leave this fucking planet!"

With that the beastly thing disappeared in a sickly green light.

John ran to Gwen grabbing her closely he gave her a deep passionate kiss. "No one is going to target you, lover."

"John, we both knew this might happen, especially after we freed so many of their prey. Just because he didn't say that you were targeted as well I am sure you are."

"No Gwen, they hate women, a man they see as equal and worthy of taking their prey, you are not a man, my Angel." John responded.

Ianto walked up. The look of shock on his face was noticed by all.

"You dragged Ianto here?" Gwen asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave him there!" John chuckled.

"Why did that thing call you Angel, Gwen?" Ianto asked.

"Let's talk about it back at the hub." Jack more than suggested.

The four of them walked into the hub arguing.

"I can't stay and help, they will send more Alpha's for me!" Gwen said exasperated.

"They will not cross me Angel!" Came John's determined reply.

"We don't know this species Gwen, we need you." Jack chimed in.

"Why does he keep calling you Angel?" Ianto pleaded.

"Fine I will stay for a bit, but not long." Gwen relented, "And except for you guys everyone calls me Angel, it is a nick name John gave me and it stuck. And don't ask, it is a long story."

Back at the hub everyone was uneasy. No one but Gwen liked John and everyone was completely confused over her change in behavior.

Jack took John to the side to talk, "Angel and Daemon is a bad combination John and you know it! Look what that arrangement did to us!!"

"Yes well I am not half the Daemon you were, especially not now." John's eyes rested on Gwen as she spoke. "She has a powerful influence over people, making them better then they though they could be."

"You stole her, you revamped the Time Agency and made her an agent, how are you any better?"

"I showed her what you wouldn't, and as for the Agency I didn't revamp it, someone else did. She decided to become an agent; I had no option but to let her. She lied about who gave her that nick name though, it wasn't me, it was you Jack."

"I think I would remember that." Jack replied simply.

"No, the Agency wiped two years of your memories, remember? Well big boy, she is the reason why. Ask her." John walked away and began hitting on Ianto, which made Ianto extremely uncomfortable, he did not trust this man at all.

Jack's mind reeled. Because of Gwen? But he hadn't known her yet! But if she was brought back to the time when the agency was originally created then what?

"Gwen, my office, now." Jack barked the order.

" Oh, I do love it when you are all dom Jack!!" Gwen giggled as she walked to his office.


	5. Their Stolen Past

"John says you have something to do with the missing parts of my memory, I want to know why

"John says you have something to do with the missing parts of my memory, I want to know why." Jack sat at his desk looking worried.

"Ah yes, well I have seen them which triggered my memories. That is why I was shown them."

"Explain."

"Well before your big humanitarian change you came to Cardiff, in the 20th century. You hung out around the college and flirted with people, apparently waiting for some score. Anyway you met a pretty Welsh girl, me. That is the time you set the telepathy blocker, you had marked me for a Time Agent, fed all of my information to HQ."

Jack gulped. HE has set this in motion? That had to be part of why he had always felt so protective of her, and at least partially why his memories were erased.

"We were a couple Jack, for a little while anyway. You started my training. The mental games, the impossible choices, but I was too emotional; you couldn't supplant your caring for me. It was because of this and the aftermath that you were given the retcon but not before they Agency copied your memories. I could get them back for you Jack, but I don't think you could deal with them." Gwen had become very good at hiding her emotions and Jack couldn't read her.

_I could also just show them to you. _Gwen's telepathic communication sliced right through Jack's defenses.

_Damn you must be strong to be able to do that Gwen. So how did I end up naming you Angel?_ Jack shot back at her.

_Because that is how you saw me, a sweet innocent angel who shouldn't be corrupted. Ironic, isn't it, that you would later recruit me for Torchwood?_

"Torchwood was the second time you had taken me from everyday life and into the extraordinary and the twisted." Gwen's voice was flat.

_I want to know what happened Gwen. I need to know._ Jack pleaded.

_You asked for it, don't say I didn't warn you Jacky Bear._

_It is a warm day. Jack has just arrived in Cardiff. He goes around town, grabbing a bite to eat and doing his usual flirting. He runs into Gwen, literally. She is upset but he flashes his smiling and apologizes, she giggles. He can sense her innate telepathic ability. He will get a bonus for finding such a strong and raw telepath for the Time Agency. They flirt, he takes her for ice cream. She has to go, she has a test tomorrow. They set up a date. _

_He sends his preliminary report and her stats to the Agency. They meet for dinner. She is wearing a low cut blouse, showing off her cleavage. They go to a film. He makes his move, slipping his arm around her and quickly kisses her, she kisses back. They go to her place, he takes her fully. _

_They spend more time together. They are out for a walk sometime later, there is a woman screaming, Gwen runs to help, the woman has been robbed and beaten up, the perpetrator is running away, Gwen chases him and catches up, she knocks him down, he slices her throat but not deep enough to hit a vein, she falls back, Jack does something on his wrist band, the man screams and melts into nothing, Gwen screams, Jack opens a small box and nano genes are released and heal Gwen. Gwen is screaming about helping the other woman, that she is fine. The other woman is gone, must have run away. Jack brushes her cheek, "You are from now on my Angel, you always will be." Jack takes Gwen home and explains about the agency. Gwen talks about how many people they could help, the light shining in her eyes, she was full of hope. Jack said he has to report to the Agency and disappears. _

_Jack is back at the Agency's headquarters, he is yelling with someone, his superior, Jack doesn't want Gwen brought in. He is told she is far too powerful to not be, that he needs a new partner. _

_He is back with Gwen. She is helping an injured puppy. He is overcome with her goodness._

_He starts training her, putting her into mental situations, probing her abilities. He sets an image in her mind. A man with a gun, he is a Nazi soldier, he is covered with giant leaches, Jack tells her she can save him or let him suffer and die. Gwen saves him. Her view of justice is innocent. No matter what situation she is put in she makes the choice to save not harm. He can't do this to her, she is too good of a person, too innocent. _

_He is in the Time Agency lab. He is mixing up an amnesia pill. It will only erase what he tells her to forget. _

_He comes back to Gwen. She is in a fight. It is another Time Agent she is fighting with. She is hurt. Jack shows up and the other Agent, Jenn, sneers at him. She leaves. Gwen is bloody and broken but not dead. Jack uses the nano genes. Gwen is yelling about the cold heartedness of the Time Agents. They return to Gwen's place. Jack kisses her and then hands her a mixed drink. They make love. He waits until she starts getting sleepy from the amnesia pill then starts programming her to forget. He uses his telepathic skills to block hers. He kisses her and leaves._

_He goes back to the Time Agency. He is arguing with the higher ups. The only Agent taking his side in the least is John. He is told that it is best if he accept a memory altering procedure. He fights but is overcome. John doesn't help him. They inject him with something. Blackness._

"The agency has more detailed images but that is all I was given." Gwen voice was cold.

"Gwen, how can you be so cold now? So cold to me? I tried to save you from all of this!!"

"YOU brought me into all of this back then Jack! If you hadn't I would just be PC Cooper, and you would probably still be a Time Agent!! I wouldn't be BROKEN!" The force of Gwen voice shook Jack. It was then that he noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"Gwen I didn't know any better! You were the catalyst that put me on this path of protection and aid. Because of you I am a much better person and I can't say I am sorry for that. I didn't want to hurt you, I tried to protect you!" Jack screamed, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Everything you do is completely selfish Jack! You wiped my memories so YOU wouldn't feel guilty, so YOU could continue doing what you do! YOU could have abandoned the agency for me, for humanity, but you didn't, you CHOSE to stay with them for the financial gain you could acquire. Your guilt now doesn't matter. How many years have you lived? Most of the time you have lived you were nothing more than an Agency rat or a con man. Don't you DARE put this shit on me!" Gwen's voice screeched.

"I loved you, and still love you! That is why I was drawn to you, why I had to recruit you. I couldn't figure out why before but now it all makes sense." Jack shot back.

"Well I still care for you Jack but I will never, ever, be yours. There is too much broken between us. And how fucking selfish is that anyway? What about Ianto?" Gwen's voice shook.

"I love him as well, but in the 51st century that is common, love isn't usually a two people arrangement, hell it isn't natural to only love one person!" Jack screamed loud enough for the whole hub to hear.

"Good." Was all Gwen said and she turned and walked out of the office.


	6. Great Minds and all that

Tosh and Owen both mumbled something about heading home and left

Tosh and Owen both mumbled something about heading home and left. John looked up to see Gwen drying her eyes and walking towards him.

"You OK, love?" John asked softly.

Gwen ran to John, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't be so emotional, just dragging up all that shit got to me." Gwen was more composed but still shaky.

"Come on love, let me take you home, real home. We can come back tomorrow if you still want to but right now you need home." The tenderness in John's voice shook Jack to the core. He really did care, maybe even love, Gwen. How could he be so tender with her? He had always been such an ass, not caring like that with anyone. Even when he and John had been together John's feelings seemed always to be in flux between love and hate.

Jack saw Ianto out of the corner of his eye. Ianto was looking a bit lost and said simply, "Does anyone want coffee?"

Jack's heart broke when he realized how unfair he had been to Ianto. He moved in a smooth motion and kissed his lover deeply.

"Ianto, I do love Gwen, but I love you just as much and I am so sorry I haven't told you that." Jack told Ianto as he cradled his lovers face.

"Actually sir," Ianto said calmly "I know that." And he kissed Jack with passion.

"Hmm all this kissing is nice." commented John. "We could always stay a bit longer, anyone fancy an orgie?"

Jack's eyes lit up. Ianto smirked, knowing that Jack liked the idea and a bit thrilled at the thought. Gwen giggled then grinned.

"My flat, fifteen minutes, see ya there!" Gwen giggled and she and John teleported away.

"Well sir we should hurry, it take about 8 minutes and 23 seconds to get to Gwen's place." Ianto said.

"Gotta love that stopwatch of your Ianto!" Jack said as he grabbed his coat.

As they walked into Gwen's home the first thing that they both noticed was the smell of lilac in the air. There were cushions strewn about the floor and a few bottles of vodka on the counter.

"Well hello boys!" Gwen appeared from her bathroom in a blood red nightie.

Suddenly John was behind Jack and his hands slithered to the front of Jack's pants. "Drop them mister!" He chuckled manically.

"Well how shall we begin? I mean I have experience with you two," Jack indicated John and Ianto.

"Well I have got experience with you two!" John replied pointing at Jack and Gwen.

"Well it seems that only Ianto and Gwen haven't had experience with more than one person here!" jack laughed.

Ianto chuckled and then with a completely flat expression said "Actually sir, we both have experience with two people here as well." He grin at Jack's confusion.

"You have slept with John?" Jack stammered.

"Um, no sir, with Gwen."

"WHAT!? When was this?" Jack looked utterly shocked.

"When you abandoned the team, left us high and dry, that was when." Gwen answered. "Rhys left me for a while after you left because I had spent a week with your dead body and hadn't called home at all. I was depressed and went to the hub, tried to drown out the feelings with work. Ianto was the same. One night we were both just so frustrated that we decided to have a drink. One drink lead to two and then three and then Ianto pinning me to the autopsy table, then wall, then…I forget what was next."

"I believe we concluded in the morgue actually." Ianto replied. "We decided that we had had a good time but that was all it was and went on about our days until you came back for us Jack." There was a bit of hurt in the last sentence but Ianto smiled.

"You are the only one in this room who hasn't slept with Gwen!" Laughed John.

"Well then I guess I get first crack at her tonight!" Jack laughed and leaned over to kiss Ianto deeply.

Suddenly Jack grabbed Gwen by the hair and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She struggled for a second but then reciprocated. Ianto and John were already stripping each other on the floor.

"Oh I am going to so enjoy this!" Jack almost growled and shoved Gwen to the ground with the two men.


	7. Truth Revealed

A couple of hours later…

A couple of hours later…

"Jack you can't have her back, I need her and well frankly you already fowled up your chance to have her." John was heatedly whispering to Jack while Gwen and Ianto called for pizza.

Jack turned and looked at Gwen. She was so different yet really the same. She laughed easily with Ianto over whether or not to order olives on the pizza. But she moved differently now, every movement precise and fluid. She had been so easily molded by John and the Agency to be a proficient killer. Ironically he had always thought of Gwen as a type of protégé of his, now she was more like him than he would have ever hoped, or feared.

"She is so broken now, and that is my fault, it really is, isn't it?" Jack murmured, more to himself then to John.

"She is a lot less broken than you think she is. She brought a soul to the Agency; she brought humanity back to it." John said almost dreamily. "Though some 51st century morals have definitely rubbed off on her."

Suddenly the room was full of that gastly green light that indicated the transport of Hunters. A single Hunter, a small one, appeared. It was weaponless.

"I come with a message for Angel." It said obviously nervous.

"Well come on then spit it out." John said with annoyance that Jack knew was hiding his worry.

"We have decided to not only abandon our plans of harvesting from earth but have also decided to drop the bounty on the head of Angel. Daemon's threat has shown us that we are to respect him and his mate. We have further decided to relinquish the Arcadian diamond." The thing said.

"Oh well goodie on you!" Called John and grabbed his gun, but before he could shoot the Hunter he saw its head roll from its body. Gwen had grabbed John's sword and beheaded it.

"Spoil all my fun!" pouted John.

Why would you just kill it? You never hear of don't shoot the messenger?" Jack was shocked.

"Well actually, with the Hunters you are meant to kill the messenger, if he comes back alive it is a threat." Gwen said and scooped up the Arcadian diamond.

"Now we can leave baby!!" said John scooping Gwen up in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Wait you can't leave yet!" Jack said surprised.

"Why not?" Gwen giggled. "We got what we came for and I already told you I am not returning to Torchwood."

"I thought you came to protect the people of Earth from the Hunters?" Ianto chimed in.

"I did, partially, but the Earth is safe now and we got the diamond, no reason to stay now." Gwen said cheerfully.

Gwen sauntered over to John who wrapped his arms around her. "Don't follow us Jack, it will end badly for you if you do." The coldness in Gwen's voice made Jack realize something, they had just been had.

"You didn't come to warn us about the Hunters, you came to Torchwood to speed up the removal." Jack spat accusingly.

"Oh Jack gets a gold star!!" Gwen giggled and John snickered at once.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat…" Gwen began.

"Actually no we wouldn't but anyway.." John continued.

"Got to go!" They both finished and in an amber light they disappeared.

Jack laughed.

"What about this is funny sir?" Ianto asked.

"She conned me! Gwen Elizabeth Cooper conned me and I bought it!! Not only that but they left us with four pizzas on the way and the bill for them!!" Jack laughed again. "Call Tosh and Owen and have them meet us here. We need help eating those pizzas and with packing up the old life of Gwen Cooper. She took everything she wanted to keep and frankly, the Gwen Cooper who people in the 21st century knew is dead, give birth to Angel, Angel Hart, how ironic is that?"

The End…..


End file.
